The Morning After
by chiritsu88
Summary: Rated M; MXM; Incest; if you do not like it feel free to close the tab. Sesshoumaru brought home Inuyasha after their encounter in the bar Kouga was Managing. I tell you that the story is much better than the summary...


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha….but the plot is mine so feel free to read it to your hearts content.

**Warnings:** Smut, Incest guys, MXM

Sesshoumaru feeling good right now was an understandable, why? Because right now he was dreaming, dreaming of a certain little bother of his. He brought home Inuyasha after their encounter in the bar that Kouga was managing. Looking at the younger thoroughly fuck made him shudder in his dream. He cannot wait to feel that mouth on his throbbing cock and he wants to fuck again that tight puckered hole that was certainly his to devour. He can feel those calloused fingers curling around his hardened length, " I-nu…yasha…hmnm,..." he can feel those teeth nipped hungrily at his earlobe. Before he felt hot air blowing at the throbbing head of his cock made him groan and jerk in his sleep. "…agh…hmnm…"

On the other hand while Sesshoumaru was asleep Inuyasha was already wide awake for twenty minutes already, he doesn't want to get up because his comfortable beside his older brother now lover embracing him. A smile always bloomed on his face when he felt those hands tighten around his waist when he moved his body the slightest bit. He was not hungry yet so he stayed where he is, watching his brother sleep. Bringing his mind to yesterday's encounter, he didn't really expect it to happen. He was really frustrated that Friday even at school and Kouga offer him to go to his dad's club (jewel shards club) that he's managing. Of course it was last day for the weekdays and usually his around there so he didn't object and just skip class, staying at Kouga's house waiting for the club to open. The happenings last night brought shivers down his spine, being naked didn't help either.

Hearing short gasps beside him stop him from thinking, slowly he opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see that a blush adorned Sesshoumaru's face, he was also moaning quietly but enough for him to hear. A delightful jolt shot up his spine when he heard Sesshoumaru moan his name in his sleep, a sign that the older was having a wet dream about him. Getting an idea he decided that he would wake Sesshoumaru up, but not in the way normal people do. So, right now his right hand started to move down, starting from his older's pectorals, down to his abs lingering on the navel before touching his now cloth swollen organ. Hearing a loud groan made him squeeze the hardened length, noticing the hand on his waist loosen he move his mouth to Sesshoumaru's earlobe nipping before licking down to where the neck meet the shoulder leaving saliva on his wake before sucking lightly making the older moan.

Inuyasha's eyes are darker than usual; the sight of his brother moaning and groaning turned him on. He place his left hand on the sheet beside Sesshoumaru's right shoulder, balancing himself he started licking his way down to the older's enticing body. His lips travel down and stop at his chest, and a loud groan was heard from Sesshoumaru as those soft lips enclosed around his hardened nub. Inuyasha's body was practically screaming at him to just seat himself on Sesshoumaru's rock hard cock but he had to control himself, he wants to please his older brother. Continuing his ministration he gave a particularly hard suck before moving at the other twin giving it the same treatment. Hearing choked moans and strained grunts from the older's quivering lips yet he still stayed asleep. Deciding that he torture Sesshoumaru enough he moved his entire body down between Sesshoumaru's parted legs and roughly palmed the older's crotch through those loosened sweat pants, satisfied at the bulge that met his fingers and the groan that left Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Blowing hot air on Sesshoumaru's cloth cock made the older shudder before licking outside the sweat pants creating small wet patch. The electricity that shocked its way through Sesshoumaru's system was enough to send a harsh shiver down his spine. He pulled down Sesshumaru's sweat pants enough for his angry member to be freed. The older made a low noise in his throat the minute Inuyasha's tongue lick his head. The younger's wetted lips lick the underside of the older's cock from the base to the tip, moaning as his tongue tasted his brother's essence and he whimpered when the older's hand move its way to his hair. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshoumaru's fingers gripped his head before forcing his mouth into his throbbing cock. "agnhn…mmhnm".

Sesshoumaru who was still asleep think of it as the best dream he ever had because it actually felt so real, Inuyasha was really good at giving head but deep throating was the best in all of it. He really want to watch as he come into his brother's mouth, and swallow his cum, the sight alone with Inuyasha on his knees lips swollen and parted to take his engorged cock was enough for him to cum right then and there. But he pulled himself together, he wanted to make it last and yet at the same time he wants to wake up and claim his brother again.

He chose the latter and moaned as he opened his eyes, breathing heavily he glanced down when he felt a scalding heat surrounding his cock, he swallowed and was met with Inuyasha amber eyes looking directly at him. With slightly shaking hands he loosen his grip at Inuyasha's silver tresses when he noticed that his preventing his brother from moving his mouth and maybe chocking him already. He didn't miss the lusty gazed directed at him. Inuyasha found it hard to concentrate with Sesshoumaru's fingers stroking his hair, going at his sensitive ears. The younger move his mouth, sucking lightly before going down and humming making the older jerk. Sesshoumaru's index fingers sliding around the base of Inuyasha's ear making it hard for the younger to think about anything but that finger making him feel dizzy.

The older had to hold back the animalistic growl when Inuyasha started to bob his head up and down, it was gaining speed when it was coming down. It felt so good, especially when those amber eyes met his own. He had to bit his lips hard when that talented tongue of his younger brother dip its way into the slit of his engorged length and his hand massaging his balls. He bucked his hips up making the younger choke, feeling the oncoming sign of his orgasm. He could only groan loudly in pleasure and shiver as he explode in the younger's mouth, as he filled it with his hot cum some of it even escape on the side of Inuyasha's lips even though Sesshoumaru pushed all of his length inside that hot cavern.

Inuyasha groaned then swallow, leaning forward and taking as much as Sesshoumaru's cum inside his mouth. When he dim that he swallowed it all he slide the spent yet still hard shaft out of his mouth licking the cum that escape the side of his lips groaning when Sesshoumaru's eyes never left him. He can see Sesshoumaru's eyes darken with love and lust. He had to hold out a loud moan from escaping when Sesshoumaru beckoned him and whispered something to his ear. "ride me…_koi_…I want to see you…pleasuring yourself on my cock…I want to see you cum right before my eyes…"

Sesshoumaru's tongue is hot, so wet as he trails it over Inuyasha's ear making the younger's cock twitch. The older nips on it, letting go of the younger's tresses emphasize what he said by pushing his harden shaft between Inuyasha's butt cheeks still looking at the younger's face when he notice a slight movement. The younger's right hand goes down to his rock hard cock, wrapping his hand around it before jerking himself off. Eyes half lidded, he brought his other hand to his mouth, sucking sensually not breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru. Making sure that it was covered in as much as saliva as possible, he pull it out with a resonating pop bringing it down to his puckered hole. Sesshoumaru watching the scene play before him, he cannot help himself letting out an animalistic growl, he watch as his younger brother winced before moaning his name in pleasure. He watch as his hand gaining speed on his jerking while his hips push down to his own fingers.

"S-sess….hmnh…ani-aniki…..haa…umn…i-im close…_fuck.._" Inuyasha arch his body upward, his fingers brushed his most intimate part moaning loudly, he can already taste it, the orgasm he denied himself because he want to pleasure his brother. Panting he open his eyes that he didn't notice he had close. His breathe hitching when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes burning with desire, raw desire to manipulate him and make him as his own. He smashed their lips hard without removing his hands on his cock and needy hole, opening his mouth wide for Sesshoumaru to enter his tongue. They fought for dominance, being hornier Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to explore his cavern a little before taking over and seizing the others mouth, memorizing every depth, crevice and taste of the other.

Sesshoumaru growl when those fingers inside his brother's hole brush his swollen cock, he remove his lips on swollen hot lips and instead nipped, sucked and kisses the younger's neck before pulling those fingers out inside the slutty hole hearing a disapproving whine from the younger. He put his hand on Inuyasha's side while the younger's right hand enclosed around his angry red shaft aligning it to his well-prepared hole. Not looking up at Inuyasha he missed the smirk that graze the younger's lips. Inuyasha remove the hands on his hips, making the older look questioningly at his younger brother before he felt him lowered himself on his engorged cock hissing when the head of his cock britches the inside of that puckered slutty hole. Inuyasha take him inch by inch and when the younger is sure that all of Sesshoumaru was inside him he rotated his hips coaxing another loud groan from the older.

Sesshoumaru's breathe hitching as Inuyasha continued to move teasingly around his cock. "Yasha…fuck don't tease…move that body of yours…shit let go of my arm…" The younger chuckled deeply and slowly pulled his bottom out of Sesshoumaru's rock hard shaft until only the head was inside. "hmn…sorry aniki…just stay put…and enjoy the ride…" He retorted and slammed back in, causing the older to yelp in pleasure. "hah..hah…i know you like this Sess…" he repeated his movements, slowly pulling up then moving down impaling himself quickly moaning when Sesshoumaru's hand suddenly was on his butt spreading his bottom wide. Inuyasha continued his mind-blowing pace he groan and writhe the pleasure was driving him crazy, turning his mind into mush and making him forget that he was doing it to please his brother.

"fuck Yasha….so tight..so good….shit" Sesshoumaru's slowly changed his pace as he continued to move in and out of the younger's hungry hole. Inuyasha's arm wound around his neck as his tight ass clamped hard on him, intensifying the delectable sensation around his rock hard cock. "fuck. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this…being away from you the last time on the train made me want to violate you if I ever see you again.. I don't even care if we were in public…shit…don't tighten up so much.." He said heatedly against Inuyasha's sweaty neck. "shit…Yasha you feel so fucking good." Hearing those words in a voice dripping with pure lust, Iuyasha could only moan in reply as his own hips bucked down to meet with Sesshoumaru's thrust, " ..shit..fuck me faster" He uttered desperately in which the older immediately comply.

Sesshoumaru increased his pace, pushing in and out of Inuyasha as if there was no tomorrow. Well the younger had practically begged himself to be fuck and he too was just too eager to do just that, he was mostly at his limit and he wanted nothing more than to fuck the life out of Inuyasha and filled his insides with his seed marking him as his own. He would not allowed other people to touch what was now _his_. Noticing that the younger was already losing his strength he lifted himself up and changed his position so he could fuck Inuyasha deeper. He move the younger on his left side brining his right leg over his shoulder before ramming faster and harder on Inuyasha's body creating a sluggish sound. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes closed tightly lips parted making the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He dove down squeezing Inuyasha's right leg between their bodies and seized those lips, swallowing the moans that are coming from the younger's sinful mouth. Sesshoumaru released younger's lips once again and he took it as a chance to take a deep breath and speak. "fuck….I'm close..Yasha…hmnm..."

Sesshoumaru already knew that it would not take a lot of time before he would explode and he couldn't keep up with this pace that's too long, so he slipped his hand between their bodies and curled his hand around Inuyasha's almost purple shaft, pumping him in time with his powerful and swift thrusts. The tight channel around his own arousal clamped tighter, effectively breaking him out of his control. With one last push, he shoved his cock deep inside Inuyasha and came, his face buried once again in that sweet neck as he groaned, his entire body shivering in pleasure as his cock continued to spurt his release in the tight entrance.

The younger's back arched off the bed as a guttural moan escaped his lips feeling the hard throb of Sesshoumaru's pulsating cock inside him and that large hand rapidly moving along his length was enough for him to follow after his older brother. His eyes screwed shut as ecstasy flooded his veins and scorched everywhere in his body, his cock jerk and twitches violently and spurting long lines of white ribbons between their heaving bodies as he finally reached his orgasm. They remained motionless spare for the harsh movements of their chests as they panted for air. Sesshoumaru's legs suddenly felt weak and gave in causing him to fully lie on top of the younger, face still buried in the crook of the Inuyasha's neck.

"that…was fucking…amazing…hah…hah.." Inuyasha said still catching his breath. The older raised a fine eyebrow. " you like that Yasha?..hmnh…Do you want to feel that every day?" Sesshoumaru murmured on his left ear, gasping at the words coming from the older his hole clamped the limp cock still inside of him. He really enjoyed it and secretly craved more of what Sesshoumaru might give. A smirk curved up Sesshoumaru's lips, he placed his right hand around Inuyasha's waist and the other grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, the younger was immediately swept away by the kiss and responded to it eagerly. Sesshoumaru regretfully pulled away after a few seconds and sighed as he looked proudly at Inuyasha's dazed like state.

"you better be ready Yasha…because from now on…I'm not letting you go.." Sesshoumaru said, moving beside the younger and spooning him in his chest missing the wicked smile that appears on Inuyasha's face. The younger already thinking of some ways how he could torture and tease the older.

THE END

* * *

So, what do you think?

Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope enjoyed reading the story.

And I think I'll stick to Inusess from now on…

Well reviews are greatly appreciated…it gives me a lot of motivation to write….


End file.
